


Horizonte Incerto

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Light Angst, Portuguese, Romance, Shoujo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Com a aproximação da formatura de Ryo, Asuka se vê cada vez mais confusa em relação aos sentimentos que nutre pelo melhor amigo.





	Horizonte Incerto

As manhãs de domingo eram sempre tão quietas na Academia, principalmente pelo fato dos alunos poderem dormir até tarde, mas isso não era algo que Asuka gostava de fazer. Assim como os outros dias da semana ela se levantava bem cedo, a única diferença era a ida até o píer ao invés da aula.

Já tinha virado uma tradição, todo domingo de manhã Asuka e Ryo ficavam encarando os movimentos do oceano que junto com o silêncio que dominava a ilha naquele horário causavam uma enorme sensação de paz e tranquilidade.

Eles quase nunca diziam nada, apenas olhavam o mar enquanto refletiam sobre suas respectivas vidas, no entanto isso não era exatamente uma regra.

— É estranho pensar que em três meses irei me formar e ir embora daqui. — Ryo disse, ele nunca era o primeiro à quebrar o silêncio e essa pequena atitude incomum pegara Asuka de surpresa.

Ela ainda não tinha parado para pensar naquilo, com todo o tumulto da situação recente envolvendo seu irmão, Fubuki, a jovem se esquecera completamente de que seu companheiro de longa data estava prestes a deixar a Academia. Por um instante Asuka se sentiu desolada com a ideia, ela sabia que Ryo seria um duelista ainda maior quando se formasse — ele não merecia menos do que isso —, mas ao mesmo tempo ela se pegou imaginando como seria doloroso não tê-lo mais por perto.

— O que eu vou fazer sem você aqui? — Asuka disse mais alto do que deveria. Não era sua intenção parecer desesperada ou coisa do tipo por ver seu amigo partir, essa era uma das últimas coisas que ela poderia querer.

— Você não estará sozinha, Asuka. Fubuki felizmente está de volta e também tem o Judai e o Manjoume, isto é, mesmo que este último tenha um caráter questionável ás vezes.

Não seria a mesma coisa, mas ainda assim era reconfortante saber que seu irmão retornara são e salvo e que já estava agindo como o engraçadinho inconveniente que sempre fora. Ela gostava muito de Judai e até mesmo de Manjoume, mas nenhum dos dois poderia substituir Ryo.

— Acho que só estou tentando encontrar uma maneira de dizer que sentirei sua falta. — disse a garota docemente. Em todo esse tempo de amizade ela nunca se sentira desconfortável ao lado dele, mas isso parecia ter mudado naquele mísero instante. Era uma sensação totalmente nova de desamparo e necessidade de estar perto de Ryo pelo máximo de tempo possível.

_"O quê estou pensando? Eu deveria estar feliz por ele e não triste com uma coisa tão boba, isso é até egoísmo da minha parte."_

— Eu também vou sentir a sua, Asuka. — ao som daquelas palavras, o corpo da jovem estremeceu fazendo seu coração bater mais forte.

Asuka realmente não entendia esse sentimento repentino, ela nunca enxergara Ryo  _daquela maneira,_  provavelmente esse descontrole emocional era só uma reação devido a futura mudança.

— Você está com fome? — ela perguntou com o intuito de mudar o assunto.

— Na verdade eu estou. — respondeu Ryo sorrindo, Asuka não tinha reparado no quanto aquela expressão no rosto dele era especial. Normalmente o Kaiser era uma pessoa séria e não demonstrava muitos sentimentos.

O enorme refeitório do Obelisco Azul parecia um lugar assombrado quando vazio, no entanto isso não incomodava Asuka, muito menos Ryo, eles prezavam o silêncio, era uma das muitas coisas que os dois tinham em comum. De qualquer maneira a quietude do ambiente foi logo substituída pelos burburinhos dos alunos que agora se encontravam de pé.

— Asuka! Ryo! — exclamou Junko se juntando à eles na mesa, obviamente ela estava acompanhada por sua fiel escudeira, Momoe.

— Acho que vou deixar vocês conversarem. — Ryo disse antes de se levantar. — Vejo vocês mais tarde.

— Até mais. — falou Asuka em um tom de lamento observando Ryo se afastar. Ela não desprezava a companhia das amigas, mas as duas estavam sempre fofocando sobre pessoas que Asuka nem mesmo sabia quem eram. Sem mencionar que desde que Fubuki retornara, Junko e Momoe começaram a perder a cabeça de vez, elas até criaram uma competição idiota sobre quem iria sair com ele primeiro.

— Você parece um pouco abatida, está tudo bem? — indagou Junko, ela podia ser fútil ás vezes, mas ainda se preocupava com o bem-estar da amiga. — É algo relacionado ao Kaiser?

Pelo jeito Junko também era uma boa adivinha.

— O quê? Mas é claro que não! — a resposta saiu mais rápido e desordenada do que ela imaginara. — Eu estou bem.

— Hmm, o Kaiser hein, Asuka? — provocou Momoe. — Ele é um ótimo investimento e vocês estão sempre juntos...

— Nós somos amigos, obviamente passamos algum tempo juntos! — rebateu a jovem.

— Esse argumento é invalido, nós três também somos amigas e você nem sempre passa um tempo com a gente.— Momoe não estava totalmente errada, ultimamente Asuka tem passado mais tempo com os garotos do Osíris Vermelho do que com as próprias colegas de quarto. — Enfim, tenho que confessar que estava com medo de você estar caidinha pelo Judai, seria humilhante alguém do Obelisco namorar com um desleixado do Osíris. O Kaiser é um partido bem melhor.

Momoe podia fazer comentários bem maldosos e superficiais em certos momentos e, ao contrário de Junko que desenvolvera uma certa simpatia por Judai depois do mesmo salvá-la das garras de um estranho macaco duelista, ela não pensava muito antes de abrir a boca para destilar seu veneno.

— Em primeiro lugar, Ryo é um grande amigo e eu não o vejo como um interesse amoroso, a mesma coisa com o Judai. — Asuka disse seriamente. — Em segundo lugar, não rebaixe os alunos do Osíris Vermelho dessa maneira, isso é ridículo e infantil até mesmo para você, Momoe.

O clima ficou tenso e por um bom tempo ninguém disse nada. Asuka estava pensando seriamente em deixar a mesa e pela primeira vez se sentia incomodada com o silêncio, talvez ela tenha exagerado um pouco, mas não é como se Momoe não merecesse uma bronca.

— Então... — era visível que Junko detestava ficar no meio de desentendimentos, isto é, quando eles não a envolviam. — Asuka, seu aniversário está chegando, o que você está pensando em fazer? Temos que planejar logo, só faltam duas semanas!

— Você sabe que eu não sou muito interessada em festas.

— Mas a festa é para os convidados! — a ideia de um evento pareceu apagar completamente a recente troca de farpas da memória de Momoe. — O que quero dizer é que... bem, pode ser divertido!

— Poderia ser algo sofisticado. — sugeriu Junko pensativa.

— Uma festa no iate!

— Oh meu Deus! Sim!

— Manjoume é rico, ele com certeza deve ter um!

— Precisamos ir falar com ele agora mesmo!

Era como se Asuka tivesse sido esquecida dentro da discussão, mesmo que o assunto fosse o seu próprio aniversário.

— Esperem um minuto, vocês não acham que estão exagerando? — questionou ela. — Uma festa no iate? Esqueceram que somos só adolescentes vivendo sob o teto dessa academia que, caso vocês não saibam, tem uma longa lista de regras?

— Tenho certeza de que se falarmos com Samejima-sensei e explicarmos que não pretendemos quebrar nenhuma regra, ele irá concordar. — Junko falou.

— Samejima-sensei pode até concordar, mas quem disse que eu vou? — rebateu Asuka já cansada daquela conversa, não estava com cabeça para comemorações, nem mesmo conseguia encontrar um motivo para celebrar. — Já disse uma vez e vou repetir, eu não quero...

— Festa! Tenho certeza de que ouvi essa palavra e ela vinha dessa mesa! — a voz masculina que a interrompeu pertencia a Fubuki. Asuka não poderia estar mais azarada naquela manhã, seu irmão não podia ouvir nada que acendesse seu conceito de diversão que iria insistir no tópico até não poder mais. — Nós vamos fazer uma festa?

— Nós? — indagou Asuka levantando as sobrancelhas. — Não me lembro de seu nome ser citado aqui e não, nós não vamos fazer uma festa!

— Fubuki, sua irmãzinha aqui não quer comemorar o aniversário.

 _"Preciso contar até dez, senão perder o controle e dar uma na cara da Momoe."_  pensou a garota suspirando.

— Como irmão mais velho eu não posso aceitar isso, Asuka! — sem ser convidado Fubuki se sentou à mesa de frente para irmã e passou a encará-la sem piscar uma vez sequer. — É uma data especial e eu quero celebrar com você. Você vai negar isso a mim depois de termos ficado tanto tempo longe um do outro?

Ela não podia acreditar que ele estava utilizando aquela estúpida chantagem emocional para ganhar alguma coisa, olhando para ela com aqueles olhos castanhos piedosos e quase infantis, era um jogo sujo. Por outro lado Asuka se sentiu mal ao se lembrar de quando Fubuki desaparecera e de como ela passara dias, semanas e meses chorando por ele, imaginando se ele estaria ferido ou até mesmo morto.

— Ah, façam o que vocês quiserem então. — se ela não cedesse seria mais um tormento em sua vida.

Os outros três só faltaram derrubar a mesa de tanta empolgação ao ouvirem a permissão de Asuka. E então ela foi deixada de lado mais uma vez enquanto ria internamente das caras bobas que tanto Momoe quanto Junko estavam fazendo por terem uma oportunidade de ficarem mais íntimas de Fubuki. Era só uma questão de tempo até elas começarem a se estapear, Asuka ficou preocupada pensando se seu irmão conseguiria sair inteiro daquela situação.

Asuka passou o resto do sábado trancada sozinha em seu quarto. Ela leu alguns capítulos de um livro qualquer, pensou em Ryo, então leu mais alguns capítulos de outro livro qualquer e pensou em Ryo de novo, e assim repetitivamente até a hora do jantar.

_"Estou sendo ridícula, ainda faltam três meses para ele ir."_

Quando ela conheceu o Kaiser, ele era o melhor amigo de Fubuki, ela mal trocou palavras com ele durante esse tempo. As coisas mudaram logo depois de seu irmão desaparecer, Ryo se aproximou dela e eles se tornaram amigos, a única coisa que tinham em comum era a falta que sentiam de Fubuki. Porém com o tempo Asuka construiu um laço com ele do qual ela não desejava se desfazer jamais e era isso o que a magoava nesse momento, a questão da separação inevitável.

Novamente no refeitório do Obelisco Azul, a jovem se encontrou aflita ao não ver Ryo presente. Ela detestava o fato de seus sentimentos em relação à ele estarem passando dos limites, esse comportamento não era do feitio dela.

— Vocês viram o Kaiser? — ela perguntou ao trio maravilha que se formara apenas para planejar seu aniversário. Os quatro estavam outra vez na mesma mesa do café-da-manhã.

— Ele só me disse que não iria jantar aqui hoje. — respondeu Fubuki. — Acho que ele foi se encontrar com o Shou, não me lembro muito bem. A verdade é que eu não estava prestando atenção porque eu estava... pensando em quais músicas eu vou cantar na sua festa de aniversário!

— Ah, Fubuki, eu mal posso esperar para ver o seu show! — exclamou Junko com uma voz estridente.

— Eu sou sua fã número um! — Momoe disse com uma voz ainda mais fina que a da outra.

— Essa não, vai começar. — Asuka murmurou para si mesma.

— Acho que você está enganada, Momoe, eu é que sou! — rebateu Junko com um sorriso que dizia  _'vou te matar se você não calar a boca agora'._

Asuka preferiu sair dali para não ficar no meio de confrontos, Fubuki que se virasse com aquelas duas.

Lá fora estava bem mais tranquilo, o céu estava livre de nuvens, o que possibilitou uma bela vista da Lua. A jovem então se dirigiu para um banco perto da fonte, o lugar não estava muito iluminado, mas era bem melhor do que ficar lá dentro sufocando no meio da  _tietagem_  de suas colegas de quarto para cima de seu irmão mais velho.

— O que você está fazendo aqui sozinha?

Asuka deu um sobressalto ao ouvir a voz que veio de trás dela, ela ficou assustada por um instante até descobrir a quem a voz pertencia.

Não deu pra ver o rosto dele de imediato por causa da má iluminação, mas assim que avistou o cabelo azul-marinho, Asuka sentiu algo aquecedor preencher o seu peito.

— Ryo, você me assustou!

— Me desculpe, não foi a minha intenção. — ele disse antes de se sentar ao lado dela. — E então?

— Ah... — suspirou a garota. — Nii-san, Junko e Momoe uniram suas forças para planejarem uma festa de aniversário para mim e desde cedo estão andando grudados de um lado para o outro. O resto você já sabe.

— Eu imagino. — Ao contrário de seu irmão, o Kaiser não era exatamente muito popular com as garotas, elas achavam ele o máximo e tudo mais — Asuka já ouvira vários burburinhos das garotas sobre isso — mas ela imaginava que talvez sua postura séria e indiferente as mantinham afastadas. A única garota com um interesse amoroso que se aproximara dele foi Rei e ela era só uma criança fantasiosa. — Você não tem que fazer nada que não queira, Asuka.

— Como se eu tivesse escolha! — brincou ela. — De qualquer maneira, é bom ver nii-san se divertindo, ele está muito animado com isso.

— É, uma comemoração não é de todo ruim.

— Marufuji Ryo, o Kaiser, dizendo isso? Imaginei que detestasse essas coisas tanto quanto eu!

— Talvez isso seja verdade, mas eu iria na sua festa.

Asuka sentiu suas bochechas queimarem e ela teve que virar o rosto, pois tinha certeza de que elas estavam vermelhas.

— Está tudo bem? — perguntou ele.

— Ah... sim, claro!

— Sei que parece estranho, mas já que falta pouco tempo para eu sair da Academia... eu estou tentando ser mais... sociável. — Ryo parecia incerto sobre o que estava falando, mas ao mesmo tempo era um esforço admirável da parte dele. — Agora mesmo eu estava com o Shou, sabe, não tenho sido exatamente um bom irmão para ele nesses últimos meses.

— Fico feliz por você ter tomado essa atitude. — Asuka disse orgulhosa do amigo. — Tenho certeza de que seus últimos meses aqui serão ótimos.

Os dois não disseram mais nada e permaneceram assim até o momento em que a brisa refrescante dera lugar ao vento gelado da noite e eles foram obrigados a entrar.

Enquanto voltava para o seu quarto Asuka teve certeza que aquele sentimento novo que fazia seu coração bater mais rápido ao pensar em Ryo era muito mais do que um afeto de amigo e isso a assustou completamente.


End file.
